1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to valves and more particularly to an improved type of reversible quick exhaust valve. 2. Prior Art
During the filtration of agricultural and industrial waters, it is frequently necessary to back flush the system to strip the filters of accumulated debris and generally to purge the various lines in the system. Various types of valves have been used to control the flow of liquids such as water through the various lines of filtration systems, both for the primary filtration steps and for back flushing and purging. Difficulties have been encountered in providing a compact valve which will permit the rapid flow of liquid therethrough in the back flushing mode and shunt that liquid to an exhaust line without plugging and without causing the back flushed liquid to enter the primary liquid supply line. Most such valves are either expensive and cumbersome or are inefficient or both.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, readily replaceable valve which can quickly exhaust back flushed liquids without causing the liquids to enter the primary supply line of a filtration system. Such a valve should be capable of easy inspection, easy replacement of components and positive shunting without plugging.